Dark Blade
Dark Blade, '''(real name '''Jake Roberson, usually referred to as Dark) is a skilled ninja. Because his dad was a demon and his mom was human, Dark Blade is cursed with being part demon. His mom was a highly skilled ninja & was the leader of a goup of hero's ( The origanl League). But that all ended when she was killed by the "Jocker" and his evil older brother, Creed. (His Dad wasn't killed because when Creed and Jake were born, he left them forever. He was a member of the origanal League). Now Jake uses his powers and skills to fight crime and lead a team of teanage superheroes. He also wishes to gain revenge for his mom's death by killing the "Jocker" and killing his only family member "Creed" & find the person who left him & creed when they kids. Rath! Personality Relationships Shadow Dark Blade and Shadow are exactly the same because they are both part-demon. Because of the horrible things done to him a a kid, he has a difficult time trusting people, even Shadow. Shadow understands how Dark Blade is feeling, so she helps him to be more trusting and learn that not all people are like his Dad and brother. Dark admires Shadow's bravery, her kindness and her leadership to the team when he is out on a secret mission or he is badly injured. Dark admires Shadow so much, he is starting fall in love with her. He feels uncomfortable with this and views it as a problem because she has always been like a sister to him because they trained with his mom when they were young. Physical Appearance Dark Blade has black hair and brown eyes. He stands at around 7 feet and is quite fit. He sometimes looks sad even though he is not. His eyes turn into Demon eyes when he starts using his element powers and when he gets pissed off, but must of the time he does that to freak out his teammates for fun. Demon Form Dark Blade's demon form gives him incredible power. In this form he is able to do the unimaginable but only for a short time. In this form he has an armor-like body with spike on his arm, full white glowing eyes and he carries a katana. He stay hin this form for an hour because in this form he is invincible, but if he's in this form for more than a hour is energy is drained and is vanarable to any attack. Clothing He wears a bandanna mask on his face and a samurai like ninja suit for stealth missions w/ two swords. For hero stuff, he wears a shadow ninja suit that was passed from father to son. When he is not saving the world from crime he wears dark red T-Shirt w/ fingerless gloves w/ light blue jeans with a sliver belt w/ a chain hanging on it and wearing mixed red and black shoes. History Early History Present History Powers and abilities Weaknessess Equipment Vehicles *'''T-Rex Motorcycle: '''Dark Blade has his own personal ride, a customized T-Rex Motorcycle. Gallery Darkblade.png|Civilian Dark Blade Stealth.jpg|Stealth -anime-guyblack.jpg|Half Demon Form ImagesCA6V3235.jpg|Demon Form 73878.jpg Category:Dark Blade Category:Individuals Category:Demons Category:Males Category:The League: Heros of Tommorow Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Humans Category:Heros with vehicles Category:Dark 2185 Category:A to Z